Drag Me Down
by GatsbyGeek
Summary: Hades had been in dire need of a new interest and Persephone was the perfect applicant to fill the role. She was his fragile little caged bird, and should she ever escape him, he would dig his claws into her and rip her back down to him. OneShot


**A/N: Before anyone freaks out and calls me a thief, I'm aware that this story used to be posted under someone else's account name (which I'm not going to post here). That was mine. It, along with a few other stories, was on my old account. I've modified it and reposted it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Drag Me Down

She was exquisite.

Hades had been watching her for awhile now, and she was more beautiful than any god he had ever relished in the sight of. Although she held no Godly powers her charm could best that of Aphrodite.

Lying asleep in the bed of flowers, the woman had strange skin that intrigued Hades; it was marble ivory with tints of pink and red here and there, unlike his grey hue. Her lips were pink and slightly parted, alluring and inviting to any demon Hades had locked up with him in hell. He would have to take special care to keep this one to himself.

Watching from the shadows, he followed the movement of her body shifting with every breath with his steeled eyes. She was deep in slumber; her long eyelashes shut gently, auburn hair curling around her jaw, flitting down her back. She was a mere foot away, like a young gazelle being hunted unbeknownst to all but the hunter.

She was so close.

The God crept towards her, the sunlight scorching his back, arm outstretched. His fingers brushed a stray hair from her cheek, the warm softness shocked him. The woman was so fragile, with such immense beauty, like his personal little hummingbird without a cage. In the distance, he could hear the woman's mother calling out her name. It was befitting of his bird, so much so that he felt the urge to say it for himself.

"Persephone."

The sound was heavenly, rolling off his tongue like honey, leaving behind the sweetest taste.

"Persephone." He whispered again.

This time her eyelids fluttered open, soft almond eyes meeting his icy glare with a look of innocent curiosity. He grinned down at her, bared his teeth, and everything kicked into motion; Persephone screamed and shot up, darting towards her mother's voice, but Hades easily wrapped an arm around her delicate waist. He pulled her against his armor, her scent attacking his self control viciously.

The brunette struggled, shoving against his chest with her small hands, not budging an inch. She opened her mouth to scream again, but Hades was already pulling her onto his dark chariot as it rose from the ground, splitting the earth in a thunderous pull. He covered her mouth with his hand, smothering her voice. As much as it soothed his ears he could not take on Demeter should she hear her.

They descended into the ground and a small jolt of pride surged through Hades, he finally had his hummingbird, and now he had caged her as well.

* * *

Persephone had fought him the whole way down, but once she saw the hordes of demons and lost souls sizing her up, she clutched onto Hades' cloak like a small child. He led her off his chariot and through the inner depths of Hell, keeping one hand secured around her small wrist. He knew his souls would want nothing more than to tear her apart and watch her mortal body wither.

One demon in particular reached out and grasped her hair, eliciting a scream from the fair woman, pulling her towards his jaws. Before she moved an inch the demon's arm was detached from his body, and Persephone was tucked back into Hades' cloak and held close by his hand stained with the demon's blood. Shivering, she gripped the God's hand and calmed her heart.

"I would _never_ let scum like that harm you, dear, I swear on my honor." He assured her.

Persephone scoffed. "What honor? I've seen none so far!"

Hades smirked, this woman intrigued him; first she's clutching onto him for life, and then criticizing him about honor. She was a challenge, and he loved challenges.

Hades led her to his room, where she would be staying, and chuckled with satisfaction. His pretty little bird was _never _escaping.

* * *

It had been 2 days, and Persephone had fought Hades relentlessly. She constantly talked back to him, refused to eat, and cried for her mother all through the night.

Hades could not understand why his little mortal had refused to accept him; he let her stay comfortably with a considerable length to the chain around her wrist, and had kept her protected from the demons inhabiting his kingdom. Then it hit him.

She missed that miserable place she called home.

Hades was filled with fury; how could she not see all that he could offer her? She could be his queen, rule the underworld with him! He would have to make her see, even if he had to cage his pretty little bird a bit further. Using his powers he conjured a Pomegranate from the wilting tree outside his domain, and strode back to his home, his walk purposeful.

Persephone flinched as he threw the door open and stormed over, thrusting the fruit at her.

"Eat."

She raised a thin eyebrow and shot him a look, but her stomach had been cramping since she was kidnapped by the madman. She desperately wanted to hang onto her stubborn act, even if it killed her, but the scent of the pomegranate was tempting.

Hades broke it in half, red juice running down his hand, reminding her of blood that has surely been spilled at his will. Her stomach churned as she gently grasped the smaller portion, took but six of the smallest seeds she could find, and handed it back. Hades shot her a look of dissatisfaction.

"More."

"This is all I need; I'm not very hungry."

Hades shrugged and smirked when she gently bit into the quarter handful of seeds that would seal her imprisonment here. She was so naïve, so innocent, so utterly _perfect. _She was his beautiful little bird in this Hell, and he would do anything to keep her there with him. If she flew away, he would tear off her wings with his teeth. If she ran from him, he would chain her to his side. If she found her way back up with the Gods, he would dig his claws into her and drag her back down to him where she belongs.


End file.
